


Cursed or Not, 'til Death Do Us Part

by swan_song522



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_song522/pseuds/swan_song522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had always had a fondness for humanity, generally the simple things to us, like emotions and our wit. He loved our love of food, alcohol, and rough exteriors. He loved how humanity had all colored eyes, especially the green ones. He loved the freckles that spotted a few of our cheeks. He even loved the imperfections, like bow legs to name one. </p><p>...Okay so humanity was a synonym for Dean Winchester. Your point? Fluff and proposal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed or Not, 'til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less the epilogue to #Destiel. Idk why I didn't just put it as another chapter. Apparently I don't know the inner workings of my mind. So I've got that going for me. Cool XD If you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment. If I get enough, I'll dream up and post the wedding ;)

 

 

Cursed or Not, till Death do us Part.

Cas had always had a fondness for humanity, generally the simple things to us, like emotions and our wit. He loved our love of food, alcohol, and rough exteriors. He loved how humanity had all colored eyes, especially the green ones. He loved the freckles that spotted a few of our cheeks. He even loved the imperfections, like bow legs to name one.

...Okay so humanity was a synonym for Dean Winchester. Your point?

Anyways, Dean and Cas had been going steady for over six years now. It all started when Dean finally admitted his love to him... because of the Destiel tag on Tumblr. Dean really needed to work on getting his feelings out in the open more.

For angels, the rings were a very, very important thing. So much so that in order to propose to someone, you had to make the ring yourself. And Cas had the perfect ring in mind. First, however, was the easy part.

He flew down to the bunker when Dean was out getting groceries so that he could talk to Sam.

There was a flutter of wings.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam turns around, smiling.

“Hey. What’s up?”

Cas fidgets with his trench coat strap.

“Well, as you know Dean and I have been together for a while...”

Sam nods, his smile slowly growing. “Yeah? Go on.”

Cas clears his throat. “I would like your permission to have Dean’s hand in marriage.”

He bites his lip. He knows the answer, but he’s still a nervous wreck.

Sam stands up and smiles from ear to ear, then pulls Cas in for a huge moose hug. Sam pulls back a bit to look Cas in the eyes, keeping his hands on Cas’ shoulders.

“Of course. I couldn’t think of a better person—well, angel—to be my brother’s significant other. Welcome to the family, brother-in-law.”

Cas cracks a huge grin, thanks Sam, then goes to heaven to make the ring.

He didn’t want to make anything too flashy because, as we all know, that is so not Dean. He didn’t want gold, because even that wasn’t special enough for Dean. He took the original license plate from the Impala, the one that read KAZ 2Y5, and melted it down, combining it with the same metal used in an

 

angel blade, to give it a heavenly glow in the sun. As he made it, he kept the inside hollow, so he could add the final piece after he finished the rest. After days of toiling work, Cas finished it. He looked at the silver band and admired his workmanship. Though nothing could hold a candle to Dean’s beauty—Cas would know, he rebuilt him from the ground up—this was quite the masterpiece.

Now that the ring was done, and Dean was back in the bunker, he flew there to do the deed. Saying he was nervous was a total understatement.

There was a flutter of wings, and Cas appeared.

Dean snapped his head to the sound, and smiled wide.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas smiled, all anxiousness melting away. It was him. His Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean stands from the table and walks over to Cas, then kisses him on the cheek, smiling.

“So what brings you to this neck of the woods, stranger?”

Uh-oh. The nerves were back.

“Well, I, uh...”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is everything okay?”

Cas’ eyes widened. “Yes of course. Of course. There’s just something I want to talk to you about.”

Dean nods. “Okay sure. So what’s up?”

Cas swallows visibly. “Well as you know, we’ve been dating for over six years now.”

Dean nods again. “Yeeeeah...”

“And, as you know, I love you more than anything in the world.”

Dean swallows. “Cas...”

“You are the love of my extremely extensive life. You are the balm to my every sore. You are my other half.”

This was it. He channeled every ounce of grace he had left in him into the hollow crevice of the ring in his pocket, warming it a bit, then sealing it off forever.

“Ever since I rebuilt you I have loved you. All of you. Every freckle, all 267 of them, and every hair atop your perfect head, all 30,227 of them.”

Dean was blushing now, and his heart was thundering in his chest. Cas could only assume though,

 

since he was no longer a celestial being. What he was doing had never been done, but he was doing it anyways. Sam was grinning wildly behind them.

“I have put a lot of thought into this. So while making this, I used up almost all of my grace. The remaining bit of it is tucked away safely where no one will harm it. I am human now, Dean, because I

don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist. I want to grow old with you, maybe adopt some children, and die with you.”

Cas gets down on one knee, and presents the ring.

“I don’t have anything left. No pride... no dignity... But... Dean Winchester, I promise you that I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

Dean’s hand flew to his mouth to mask his gasp, then he sank to his knees, his legs no longer able to hold him up. “Cas, I...”

Dean stared at the ring. It was a medium width silvery band, that glowed faintly in the light. It looked astonishingly like the silver ring that he used to wear when he was younger, but in the middle there was a swirling movement, just barely visible. It was a bright light, white with hints of blue.

“Cas... Is that...?”

“My grace? Yes it is. What’s left of it anyways. I couldn’t think of a better person to care for it than you.”

Dean’s eyes started to well up, then tears ran down his face when he saw the inscription on the inside. Wait. Damn it a Winchester does not cry... Ah what the hell. Maybe just this once. It read:

_Cursed or Not_.

There was also little black etching of a feather next to it.

Sam hissed at Dean. “Dean. Answer man.”

Dean’s green eyes looked into Cas’ loving blue ones, a shy smile set on his features, and a huge, silly grin on Dean’s.

“Yes, yes, oh god yes.” Dean chokes on a sob when Cas slips the ring onto his left hand, feeling the warmth that emanated from the grace within. Sam was still smiling so brightly behind him.

Cas smiles brightly at Dean, and Dean tackles Cas, hugging him, and saying "I love you" after every kiss on the lips. They finally stood, hand in hand, and Dean asked, "What the hell is this thing made of, 'cause it ain't earthly."

"Well the majority of it is made of the same angelic metal as our blades."

"And the other part? "

 

Cas blushes.

"I-it's from a license plate, actually. A very particular one. One that read KAZ 2Y5."

Dean beamed and looked down at the ring withthe swirling grace.

"Wow. Cas... I don't known what to say."

Sam nudges Dean. "Congrats Dean."

Dean smiles, and looks to Cas, then kisses him on the forehead.

"I love you, my angel."

"I'm not an angel anymore, Dean."

Dean chuckles. "Well you'll always be my angel."

Cas sighs contentedly. "I love you too."

Dean smiles and kisses Cas again.

"Cursed or not," Dean says fondly.

Cas presses his forehead to Dean's.

"Till death do us part."

 

 


End file.
